


In A Moment Like This

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [14]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanee and N'evergreen find themselves in Belarus, and now Chanee wants to go into the infamous 'Minsk Maze'. Eurovision!Fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Moment Like This

In A Moment Like This

The stars twinkled in the sky over the city of Minsk.  
Chanee and N'evergreen were standing on the grassy path, looking at the huge maze in front of them.  
They were in Belarus, home of the legendary 'Minsk Maze', a supposedly impossible maze, which was a huge tourist attraction for the city.  
"Come on!" Chanee said, "Can we, can we, can we?"  
"For the last time no!" N'evergreen snapped, "You know they've had to have rescue teams go inside that maze because so many people get lost!"  
"I don't care!" Chanee said, "I want to go in!"  
"Hey," some Belarussian guy came up to them and said, "You guys are like foreign right, I saw you on the Eurovision, you know, yeah I think I remember you there. I was on that once."  
"A...Alright, yeah, we were there," N'evergreen said, "And who are you?"  
"Ruslan. Ruslan Alehno. And where are you two from?" Ruslan asked.  
"Denmark," Chanee smiled.  
"Denmark?" Ruslan asked, "What the hell is that? A part of Germany or something?"  
N'evergreen seemed taken aback by this comment.  
"I've suddenly just decided that I do not like you," N'evergreen said.  
"Silly Ruslan," Chanee beamed, "In Denmark we are our own country! We're not part of Germany!"  
"Oh, I see," Ruslan said, "Sorry about that then. You two aren't thinking about going into that maze, are you? I wouldn't recommend it."  
"And why not?" Chanee asked.  
"Well," Ruslan replied, "A lot of people get lost, especially in this cold part of the year. It's bigger than you'd think and it's pretty late as well, and since no one will be patrolling the maze at night, if you get lost, you're pretty much on your own until the morning."  
"Ah ok," N'evergreen said, "Well, we'll take that advice."  
"Ok," Ruslan smiled, "Well, I've got to get going. Hope you enjoy your stay in Belarus!"  
"Oh we will!" Chanee said, "Goodbye Ruslan!"  
"Goodbye!" Ruslan said, before walking off into the night.  
"So," Chanee turned to N'evergreen, "We're going into the maze now, right?"  
"What?!?!" N'evergreen yelled, "No! Didn't you hear what that guy just said? I mean come on Chanee, we're not going in there!"  
"Aw come on!" Chanee said, "Everyone knows that Minsk Maze is the biggest tourist attraction in Belarus! How can we say we've been to Belarus without going into Minsk Maze?"  
"Chanee," N'evergreen said, "Do you remember what Ruslan just said? If we get lost no-one will be coming for us until the morning."  
But Chanee had already set off in the direction of the maze.  
"Chanee!!!" N'evergreen shouted after her, "Wait!"  
Chanee was now running off down the maze with N'evergreen running after her.  
"No Chanee! Wait a second!" N'evergreen shouted.  
"Hahahaha," Chanee was laughing as she ran down the maze.  
"Chanee this really isn't funny!" N'evergreen said as she came to a stop.  
"Ha ha!" Chanee beamed, "I got you into the maze!"  
"Oh god," N'evergreen said, "I never should have followed you in. Now how do you expect us to get out of here? I give up with you. Seriously."  
"What? Well, you can't just give up, that's for sure, I mean, your charmander wouldn't like it!" Chanee said.  
"My... charmander?" N'evergreen said, "Chanee, I'm not thinking about my charmander because I'm now in the real world and not thinking about that damn pokemon game!"  
"Well that's not very nice."  
"It's also not very nice having to do all the work around here because you're sitting playing that game all the time!" N'evergreen said.  
"Oh but my bellsprout has grown so much!" Chanee beamed, "And I won the first gym badge!"  
"Yeah well, that is pretty cool," N'evergreen agreed, "But you know Gottschalk got the first three gym badges in the first few weeks of the game."  
"No one can beat Gottschalk in that game. He's like the pokemon god or something. It's not fair to compare me to him. Anyway you don't do any work because you're always sitting down playing the game with me!" Chanee laughed.  
"Ok, alright," N'evergreen smiled, "That's true also. You know my charmander fought off five weedles yesterday?"  
"Wow, that's awesome!"  
N'evergreen looked around him at all the different paths that went in different directions, wondering which one could lead to the outside world.  
"While it is awesome, it sure doesn't help us get out of this maze." he said.  
"I guess so," Chanee said, "Still, it can't be that hard to get out of here, right?"  
Then they saw someone standing up against the leafy walls of the maze.  
"Hey, maybe that guy can help us," Chanee whispered.  
"Yeah, maybe," N'evergreen said, "Hey, you, you over there!"  
The man turned around.  
"Oh hey!" he replied, he looked relieved to see other people, "Can you help me? I- oh, if it isn't Chanee and N'evergreen!"  
"Well well well," N'evergreen smiled, "If it isn't Miro Konstadinov."  
"Please, Miro is just fine," Miro said, "No full names thanks, Tomas N'evergreen. A...Anyway, do you know how to get out of here?"  
"How should we know?" N'evergreen said, "This is your country, not ours!"  
"Come on now," Miro said, "Surely you know I'm Bulgarian, not Belarussian. There is a difference, you know."  
"Ah, of course, apologies," N'evergreen said, who then looked down to the floor.  
"Do you know the way out of here though?" Chanee asked.  
"No, I don't know," Miro admitted, "I've been lost in here for hours, going in circles."  
"Don't worry then Miro," Chanee smiled, "We'll find a way out together!"  
"Please don't be insulted if I tell you that I don't have much confidence in you two," Miro said.  
"We could... you know, just break through these leafy walls," N'evergreen said.  
"No no no," Miro said, "Don't try that, no really don't, the bushes are just covering the electric fences that have been put up to stop people from breaking the walls of the maze."  
"Electric... fences?!" N'evergreen yelled, "Aw come on, seriously? That's ridiculous! No wonder people get lost in here! There's no way anyone can get out!"  
They walked around the maze for a while.  
"I'm pretty sure we're just getting more and more lost," N'evergreen said, "Are you sure you don't know the way around this place, Miro?"  
"Not at all," Miro said, "I thought I may have been good in here because in Bulgaria we also have lots of mazes, but I got just as lost as everyone else."  
"Hey you guys," came a voice, it was Ruslan.  
"Ruslan!" Miro said, "Oh god, it's so good to see you."  
"It's great to see you too, Miroslav," Ruslan smiled, "I was a little worried when I noticed you didn't come out of the maze, but I know this place like the back of my hand so I can get you out of here. Oh, and if it isn't our two Danish friends! Hey you two!"  
"Hey," Chanee said.  
"I thought you told you two not to go into the maze," Ruslan laughed, "Or you'll get lost like Miroslav here."  
"I'm not lost," Miro said defiantly.  
"Oh ok, I guess you don't need me then," Ruslan said, slipping back into the path and out of sight.  
"Hey wait a second!" Miro yelled, "Ruslan I was only joking! Get back here! Ruslan!!!! You can't leave us here!"  
"Oh my god! He left us!!!!" N'evergreen shouted.  
"No," Ruslan said, walking back up to them, "I just hid around the corner. Good god Miroslav, that was such an over-reaction, not to mention you've probably woken up the birds with that racket."  
"Oh, I uhm..." Miro said, "Uhh... come on, let's go."  
"Fine, fine," Ruslan said, "Everything's alright now, the Belarussian is here! Follow my lead, everyone!"  
And everyone followed Ruslan through the narrow paths of the maze until they reached the entrance yet again.  
"And that's that!" Ruslan smiled, "No need to thank me."  
"Thank you!" Chanee said.  
"Yeah, thanks Ruslan," N'evergreen said.  
"You're the best Ruslan. I forgot to ask you guys, anyway," Miro said, turning to the Danes, "What brings you to Belarus?"  
"Oh, you know, concerts and all that," N'evergreen replied.  
"And we've always wanted to come to Belarus!" Chanee added.  
"Ah, well," Ruslan said, "Welcome to Belarus!"  
"It's was always my dream to come here to Belarus too, I hope you like it here," Miro smiled.  
"Oh, we do," Chanee said, smiling back to them both, "We do."  
The End.


End file.
